Cat Burglar/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Lisa Lavender: (speaking from a television set the members of RWBY are watching with varying degrees of interest as they sit on a wide couch in a rec room) Reports of a cat burglar being on the prowl in Vale have flooded the police department this week. (as she continues her story, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long all gasp and go wide-eyed) Whether these claims are legitimate or merely a yarn, citizens are encouraged to stay indoors. Silently, Yang picks up the remote to silence the television, and the three shocked teammates slowly turn their heads towards a seemingly-disinterested Blake Belladonna. When she notices their gaze, she turns to see if there's something behind her of interest, then goes back to them. Blake: Seriously, guys? (she jumps off the couch and taps her foot in annoyance) Seriously? You're gonna call me a cat burglar just because I'm part cat? That's real mature. (she turns and saunters angrily away, but rotates back around to her friends as she continues her rant while also grabbing a Scroll, cookie, and whole chess set - complete with figures - to the side) You know, I have half a mind to report you guys to Glynda. What you're doing is profiling. (she goes back to walking out, delivering one more complaint with her arms full of objects not belonging to her) You all disgust me! (she then grabs a large houseplant by the doorway and drags it off with her, pot and all) Team RWBY look at each other for a moment, trying to make sense of what happened as Weiss shrugs, right before Blake zooms through the room, bow off to expose her Faunus cat ears, and jumps on top of the couch with a quick "Nya!" to steal the remote. She scampers away before they can do anything more than scream in surprise and a motorcycle's engine is heard revving offscreen, with Lisa's report somehow unmuted for the girls to watch. Lavender: (amid the sound of police sirens) Breaking news! Police have engaged the alleged cat burglar in a high-speed chase. The suspect is fleeing on a yellow motorcycle with what appears to be a cartoonishly large amount of stolen goods falling from the bike. What will they think of next? Back to you, Cyril! ---- With a transition of white snowflakes headed by Myrtenaster into the next scene, Weiss is seen gracefully gliding across a sheet of ice in what looks like an outside skating rink. She slides to the left on her bladed shoes, goes back around with an elegant twirl, and keeps spinning happily around wearing a cheerful expression as the camera pans out to reveal an annoyed Yang, Blake, and Ruby trapped up to their waists in a large circular block of ice, with Weiss' blade left in the spot where it froze the water. Weiss finishes her rotations in the center and gives a curtsy to her imaginary audience. Yang: Soooo, this is the last time we invite her to the pool, right? Blake and Ruby: Yyyyup. In response, Weiss' smile turns mischievous, making a pleased noise to herself while looking at her cross-armed teammates. ---- As pink flower petals flow in and Ruby slices the screen with a small Crescent Rose, Blake is seen near the Beacon Academy front steps, unsheathing the blade from her Gambol Shroud and raising it high before launching it in pistol form at Yang's back. Her partner turns just in time to catch it in her hand, and Ruby inspects the ribbon between them closely, then leaps high into the air... only to come down and jump up again before the smiling girls' makeshift jump rope completes its arcs. Ruby: (singing happily:) Jaune be nimble, Jaune be quick, Jaune fell over the candlestick! Jaune: (the three look over to see him coming up the pathway with a leg cast and crutch, mockingly singing his own rendition:) Blake be nimble, Blake be quick, Blake needs to learn to PICK UP AFTER HERSELF WHEN SHE'S DONE READING! ---- After Yang jumps into frame on a cloud of orange and jumps back out with a blast from her Ember Celica, Blake is seen standing in RWBY's dorm room, arms crossed with a neutral expression, as her blonde partner marches up to the Faunus with a big grin on her face and something behind her back. Yang: Blake... (snickers into her hand before holding out a ball of blue yarn) I got you something. Blake: (her face goes dour upon seeing it) Really? Do you expect me to roll around the floor and play with it? As she says this, a rushing noise is heard with a high-pitched "Aaawww, yeeeaaah!" until Ruby bursts onto the scene, grabbing the yarn from Yang's hand and crashing behind a surprised Blake. The ball rolls into view briefly before Ruby's on it again, continuing to collide with the walls until she slides to the middle of the floor on her back with the yarn bouncing among her wiggling limbs. Ruby: (screaming in delight) THIS IS THE BEST! She curls up with her new toy, shaking with energy, as Blake and Yang share a perturbed look at each other. ---- When Blake deftly twirls and rolls in with another transition before jumping out of the scene, the dorm room of Team RWBY gets visited by Zwei the corgi, sniffing the ground as he walks through the open doorway. He looks up and runs with his stubby legs closer to the camera, sitting down on his butt and smelling the air again until he barks and gets up, now looking at another corner of the room. His tail wagging eagerly, he bounds over to where he's looking and growls at what appears to be nothing until a familiar voice reaches his ears. Yang: (offscreen, down the hallway:) Zwei! The dog gives a quick "Woof!" of acknowledgement and runs out of the room to his owner... not seeing a cat-eared Blake inexplicably peek out from behind a tall and slender reading light. She sighs in relief upon seeing the menace is truly gone right as the screen cuts to a television test pattern of red, white, black, and yellow before the credits start rolling. Category:Transcripts